


Prince, The Super Dog

by Wolfie_Kinz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bolt AU, Bolt the superdog, Prince the Super Dog, Sander Sides AU, The Author Regrets Nothing, ideas from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Kinz/pseuds/Wolfie_Kinz
Summary: The adventure of a super dog may not be what it seems. Prince's owner Logan is actually a child star, and Prince doesn't realize he's on a TV Show, he thinks it's all real. When he gets separated from Logan, he must face many challenges to get back home.





	Prince, The Super Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So I found someone talking about a Bolt AU on Tumblr, and I offered to write it out! I'm excited to see where this will go, and feel free to leave feedback in the comments, I love seeing what you think of my writing!

As the morning light poured through the windows of the animal rescue, a white german shepherd puppy slowly woke up from his pen on the back wall of the shelter. His big black nose sniffed the air as he yawned, his eyes still droopy from sleep. Once he had stretched, the puppy was wide awake, already looking for his favorite toy.

Once he spotted it, the small dog growled at the small chew toy, a short sword with a smiley face on the hilt. He pounced on it, causing the toy to squeak as he playfully jumped around it.

A human, one of the shelter owners, walked past the glass of the puppy pen, and the other puppies in the pen barked and yipped happily, causing the white german shepherd to turn away from his chew toy and sit to face the glass, only to then return to snap his small jaws around the chew toy, shaking his head wildly. 

The sound of the shelter door rang as the puppy was pushed over by the other dogs in the pen as they followed the human worker around to the other side of the pen. He dropped the toy sword down on the ground.

The puppy panted with a smile on his face, going back to the chew toy, biting the end of the 'blade' and ended up rolling onto his back, then finding himself being watched as a small boy approached the glass in front of the puppy.

The boy gasped as the white German shepherd rolled over, dropping the toy again as he stared at the human boy staring back at him, his tail wagging as he sat on the ground of the pen, his chocolate cream colored eyes staring into the boy's blue ones.

The boy was little, with short black hair, pale skin, and a pair of thin glasses that framed his deep blue eyes that were filled with excitement as he watched the white german shepherd puppy as he started to chase his wagging tail.

"That one," The boy said, his voice soft yet so sure of the choice he was making. The puppy yipped and placed his front paws on the glass, meeting the boy's hands on the other side.

He barked several times as the shelter worker picked him up out of the pen to hand the small dog to the small boy. "You're heavy," The boy giggled, and the puppy began to lick his face, earning laughter from the boy, "and slobbery." The dog only looked at the boy with smiled and bright eyes.

The boy carefully set the puppy down on the ground, joining the dog on his knees, chuckling softly as his face was licked again. The small boy pulled a collar from behind him to put around the dog's neck, giving him a name, "Prince."

"There," said the boy, holding the nametag in his hand as he slid the metal disk to the front of the collar. "You're a good boy," the boy said as he pet Prince's ears, feeling the soft fur in his hands.

Prince licked the boy's face after being kissed on the head. "You're my good boy," he said, pulling the dog close into a comforting hug.

The boy, Prince later learned, was named Logan.


End file.
